primalfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a young, wealthy Wraith girl; the daughter of Count Raum and Countess Empusa in the realm of Aetha. History She is first mentioned though in conversation exchanged between Empusa and Raum, who offered to pluck out an eyeball as a toy for her of a member of the 'helot' caste, who offered himself as a sacrifice to them, but to their huge distaste, they dismiss him but kill him instantly. She is then seen later on as Scree explores further more in the Chateau searching for Jen who had been captured by her father and his loyal guards earlier, due to her not having a clear conscience of their surroundings. Scree, looking over from a top balcony, spots Elizabeth humming a song and twirling around along the ball room floor, in one hand she is holding a dead rat...whom she had named "Claude". She is pretending to share a dance with someone until Empusa appears in the grand ball room, demanding coldly on what she was doing. Elizabeth replies innocently that she was only dancing till Empusa rudely insults her by saying that she wasn't dancing, calling her in the process "helot face" and was instead she was spinning around like a "fat little pig". Elizabeth tells her that she likes to dance and Empusa, adding more salt to the wound, tells her that she "likes to thrash and bite" her, causing Elizabeth to mutter that she had done so on the previous week. Empusa decides to punish her, without any sufficient reason, by telling her to head straight back to her room before she says a word to her father. Elizabeth begs her not to although a few words later she tells Empusa that she hates her and wishes that she was dead. Empusa enjoys a moment of her anger, so she replies gently to her......saying "that's my girl" and that she and Raum had "brought her up properly" and assumingly very well. Although this is ironic as she is horribly abusive and negligent towards her one and only child. Elizabeth begs her to let her stay for the ball that was to be held later in the evening but Empusa severely tells her no and when Elizabeth asks her why, Empusa, adding further more insults, replies that "everybody hates her" and that she "cannot dance" and "wished that she had never been born". Elizabeth clearly shocked of her own mother's words, runs straight for her bedroom. As Elizabeth leaves, Empusa is not remorseful of her words as she simply says..."honestly...children.." Somehow we see Elizabeth later on, hiding behind a statue or a pillar of some sort, during the ball, signalling that she had managed to sneak her way back in without either of her parents or any guests seeing her. She had watched the mysterious woman known as "Duchess Natalia" (Which was actually Jen in disguise) dance with her father but straightaway she was aware of Jen's identity. She is then mentioned during a conversation between Jen (who had managed to get hold of the key from Raum to get her vambrace back) and Scree, as Jen questions where Scree had disappeared to and he claimed he had to get out quickly as someone was after his hiding place. Jen then realizes that it was the young girl she had seen earlier in hiding during the ball and noticed that she looked so sad. When Jen and Scree have located the gate leading to the dark maze (as they explore more of the Chateau) blocking the entrance to the dungeons, where the blood machine is kept, they find it is locked although a 'talking head' hanging high above them tells them that Elizabeth plays in the dark maze, as well as adding that she liked playing there because it keeps herself away from her parents. Another 'talking head' tells them that her parents keep her room truly well locked. After fighting their way though guards patrolling in certain areas of the Chateau, the pair finally make their way towards Elizabeth's room, finding her seated on a bed with her pet rat. Jen jokingly calls her "Lizzie" though Elizabeth prefers to be addressed formally by her name. They introduce themselves to Elizabeth, who then tells Jen that she had witnessed her dancing with her father while Scree tells her (Elizabeth) that he saw her dancing in the ball room earlier and thought she was wonderful. She says that she can't dance but Scree dismisses her statement by saying that she loved dancing and was potentially great at it. Suddenly Elizabeth asks if they were planning to kill her parents, daring them to do it with neither of them providing any immediate answer though Jen claims that she was possibly having a "fight" with her father, seemingly not wanting to upset her by announcing that they were going to have to do the dreadful task. Soon they ask Elizabeth for the key to the dark maze, to which she says that she hates that maze, claiming that it was boring. She also tells them that they can only have it if Scree, although she incorrectly calls him as "Scream", shares a dance with her. Scree obliges to her request, dancing with her formally. Straightaway Elizabeth gives him the key and claims that she had never been allowed to dance like that before. Elizabeth then asks Jen if she can keep Scree as a pet after she (Jen) has killed her parents and promises that she won't kill him, however Jen tells her that she needs him for her journey and apologizes for this incovenience. It causes Elizabeth to lose her temper for a bit until Scree requests another dance from her and that she better not say no. Elizabeth calms down as they leave, softly replying "Alright...." Elizabeth is last seen, witnessing the death of her mother and father in the ball room at the hands of Jen who had been in her Wraith demon form, battling them to restore the balance in Aetha. Scree had noticed her watching from the top balcony. Realizing that her parents are no longer around, Elizabeth departs while Scree is calling out to her. It is unknown whether she was upset that her parents were killed or finally happy that she was now free from torture and abuse and now able to rule the Chateau as the new Countess. It is possible that she may have taken up the role after Jen and Scree depart Aetha. Or there could be the possiblity she may have left the Castle due to experiencing a horrible life ever since she was born but making an attempt on having a peaceful life elsewhere. Category:Characters Category:Wraith characters